


Breaking News From the Fact Channel: Serving You Only the Facts

by brawltogethernow



Category: Marvel, Silk (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Estrangement, Ficlet, Gen, MJ overcomes old trauma to check on people and they do not reward her; F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow
Summary: Felicia's all over the news lately.





	Breaking News From the Fact Channel: Serving You Only the Facts

**Author's Note:**

> "What are you _doing?_" MJ muttered at the TV.

_BLACK CAT CRIMINAL EMPIRE ON THE RISE, _the news crawl continued to blare without doing the considerate thing and answering her.

Peter might know. But MJ and Peter didn't talk.

_S.H.I.E.L.D. PROPERTY STOLEN_

MJ exhaled slowly, frustrated air seeping out through her teeth. She felt like she and all of her friends spent more time watching each other on the news than talking face to face.

_SUBTERRANEAN EXPLOSIONS RUPTURE WATER MAINS ON--_

She tugged out her phone and selected the contact information Felicia had given her for, "Don't call this unless it's an absolute emergency, Red, but if you do I promise I'll answer."

"_BREEEEEEE! We're sorry. __The call you have placed cannot be completed as dialed. Please--_"

She ended the call.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the concept of of Major Crime Boss Felicia, but all the material I've read featuring it seems to completely blank out on the fact that she...has friends. Might add to this, but I'd have to get more familiar with exactly where MJ and Flash and Peter and everybody were in 2016, and like, I'll defend the Parker Industries era when people criticize it, but the reason I don't know all that already is because nothing I've read from it has grabbed me enough that I wanted to check out the rest. Thoughts?


End file.
